


Beautiful

by Lyrium_Ghost



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fenris being broody, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrium_Ghost/pseuds/Lyrium_Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was beautiful, it was plain to see. You know, once you got past the whole 'abomination' thing. The apostate's features were striking, and this was why it didn't surprise Fenris one bit when he and Hawke became an item.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

He was beautiful, it was plain to see. You know, once you got past the whole 'abomination' thing. The apostate's features were striking, and this was why it didn't surprise Fenris one bit when he and Hawke became an item.

The elf was upset, of course, but he knew _why_ the other man would choose Anders over him any day. His golden hair, his eyes the colour of warm honey, and his lean yet muscular build -- impressive...for a mage. He also seemed to have a sort of charm to him that appeared to be something leftover from before he and his pet demon had joined. Fenris sometimes wondered how much less bearable the mage had been then, before he had some sense of restraint. Perhaps he would have been more so, but of course, the elf would never know, nor would he truly care to. Either way, Hawke seemed to be able to do more than simply put up with the man.

Fenris understood, he truly, truly did --for how could Hawke ever look twice at someone so broken and ugly as him when he had _Anders_?

He had been harbouring feelings for Hawke for quite some time, but had deigned to keep them hidden. Isabela, however, had seen right through him, and had asked him one night if he was going to do anything about it. When he had told her that he wasn't sure if he should, she had looked at him with a serious expression and told him to act fast, or someone else would snatch him up before Fenris even had a chance. The elf had gone home that night with a small sense of hope. Perhaps if Isabela was so sure that he had a chance...

The markings were horrid, this he knew, but he had still held out some kind of hope that perhaps Hawke would see past the scars of his past and see something at least adequate. But his lyrium scars mixed with his tortured psyche...Fenris asked himself over and over these days, usually late at night with a bottle of wine, why he had even bothered to hope.

Fenris had gone to Hawke's estate a mere few days later to confess his feelings only to find that the mage was now living with the man. When asked for an explanation, Hawke had told Fenris that the two had gotten together not long ago, but Hawke had not wanted to tell anyone yet for some reason or another. Something to do with Isabela, and Varric's wild stories. The elf had shut down after their relationship was cemented in his mind and had stopped processing the needless information. He waited for Hawke to finish and didn't say another word before turning and simply leaving the estate, returning to his decrepit mansion to be alone with his grief.

Danarius had always been fond of telling his 'little wolf' how no one could ever love someone with such a deformity but him. He knew now, of course, that Danarius had never felt any love towards him, and it sickened him to think of the things he had done when he believed that the man _had_. Nonetheless, he felt now that he should have maintained his belief in most of those words, if not all of them.

For who, in their right mind, would ever want a used up slave like him when they could have something _beautiful_?

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I wanted to write some Fenders. And it was going to be cute. But then...uhh...yeah, what happened here exactly? 
> 
> ANYWAY I haven't written anything in about 8 million years, sooo have something short as I get back in the groove. I hope you've all enjoyed Fenris being angsty. XD


End file.
